


Let My Bones Turn to Sand [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: “As much as I wanna just fucking punch up in there, I still gotta take care of what's mine.”





	Let My Bones Turn to Sand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let my bones turn to sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165241) by [TyrantTirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/k3riqop9dxacoaa/Let_My_Bones_Turn_to_Sand.mp3/file>


End file.
